crush40fandomcom-20200213-history
Open Your Heart
Open Your Heart is the very first song created by Jun Senoue and Johnny Gioeli under the name "Crush 40". It was featured as the featured as the main theme of the game Sonic Adventure, released for Dreamcast, GameCube, PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. Many remixes have been made featuring Bentley Jones and K-Klub. The song was composed by Jun Senoue, who also took lead guitar duties and had already been working as the head music director for Sonic and Sega related games for several years. In the early demo version of the song, Senoue even provided the vocals for the song. Eventually, Hardline frontman, Johnny Gioeli, was chosen as the lead vocalist, forming the group that would later become Crush 40 (they had not been officially named Crush 40 until years later). Also involved in the song are Naoto Shibata on bass and Hirotsugu Homma on drums. They each joined a separate band later on, Loudness and Anthem, respectively. Versions *'Album Version' - The version that appears on just about every CD release. It has an extended intro and an ending that sounds like a thunderstorm. *'Game Version' - The version that actually appears in Sonic Adventure. It is basically the same as the album version, but it does not have the opening and closing storm sounds. It also has an extra vocal part at the beginning with Johnny Gioeli yelling "Alright!" *'Original Soundtrack Version' - The version that appears on the Original Soundtrack (OST) 2CD set. It is the same as the version from the game, but has several of the extra vocal bits cut out. *'Perfect Chaos Version' - The version that is played during the first half of the final boss battle with Perfect Chaos. It contains the first verse and the chorus and then loops back to the first verse. *'MJZ Remix' - A laid-back remix that can be unlocked in Sonic Gems Collection. *'Transmutor Vs. Razed In Black Remix' - A fast paced, techno-based remix that appears on the Sonic Adventure REMIX album. Some have dubbed it the "Sonic Boom Remix" since the words "Sonic Boom" are repeated numerous times. *'Chris Vrenna & Mark Blasques Remix' - Another remix appearing on the Sonic Adventure REMIX album. This one stays more true to the original song vocal-wise (although it contains some original lyrics), while still adding a techno twist to it. *'Bentley Jones Remix' - A remix of the song by Bentley Jones that was released on the True Blue: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog album. *'K-Klub Remix' - A remix featured in True Colors: The Best of Sonic the Hedgehog Part 2. *'The Best of Crush 40 version' - A version which appears on The Best of Crush 40 - Super Sonic Songs. This one modifies Johnny Gioeli's voice. It also eliminates his yelling of "Alright!" at the beginning and "Yeahhhh!" at the end. *'SSBB version' - A shortened version from Super Smash Bros. Brawl which consists of the first verse and guitar solo before looping from the beginning. *'Demo Version' - The original version of the song that features Jun Senoue as the lead vocalist. This version was only performed live at the Tokyo International Forum on August 22, 1998 when SEGA unveiled Sonic Adventure for the first time. *''Sonic Generations'' version - A remix of the original song by Circuit Freq, which consists of Amir Derakh and Anthony "Fu" Valcic of Julien-K. It is played during the Perfect Chaos boss battle. Lyrics Thunder, rain, and lightning Danger, water rising Clamor, sirens wailing It's such a bad sign Shadows of dark creatures Steel clouds floating in the air People run for shelter What's gonna happen to us? All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake I see the chaos for everyone who are we, what can we do! You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change Yours is filled with evil and mine is not There is no way I can lose! Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Ancient city blazing Shadows keep attacking Little children crying Confusion, hopeless anger I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way! Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, and you will see! (Guitar Solo) If it won't stop, there will be no future for us Its heart is tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last! Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I gotta do! Gotta open your heart, dude! Can't hold on much longer - But I will never let go! I know it's a one way track - Tell me now how long this'll last! I'm not gonna think this way - Nor will I count on others! Close my eyes and feel it burn - Now I see what I gotta do! Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! (Yeah!) Crush 40 and Bentley Jones Remix :I got something new ''(Bentley Jones) :(Open your heart)'' :Not until we're through ''(Bentley Jones) :(Open your)'' (Starts Bentley Jones) :In the mix and the tricks full of kicks :Bentley Jones and Crush 40 makin a fix :So relax and wait for Gioeli to ignite, just (Ends Bentley Jones) :(Open your heart, it's gonna be all right) :Sing it ''(Bentley Jones) :''Thunder, rain, and lightning :Danger, water rising :Clamor, sirens wailing :It's such a bad sign :Shadows, dark creatures :Steel clouds floating in the air :People run for shelter :What's gonna happen to us? :All the steps we take, all the moves we make, all the pain at stake :I see the chaos for everyone, who are we, what can we do :You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change :Yours is filled with evil and mine is not there is no way I can lose :Can't hold on much longer :But I will never let go :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this'll last :I'm not gonna think this way :Nor will I count on others :Close my eyes and feel 'em burn :Now I see what I've gotta do :Open your heart, it's gonna be all right :Ancient city's blazing :Shadows keep attacking :Little children crying :Confusion, hopeless anger :I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy :All your cunning tricks make me sick, you won't have it your own way :Can't hold on much longer :But I will never let go :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this will last :I'm not gonna think this way :Nor will I count on others :Close my eyes and feel 'em burn :Now I see what I've gotta do :Open your heart and you will see (Starts Bentley Jones) :Open your heart, it will be all right :Keep on moving, we just hold on tight :Now you've got a trio of music talent for your mind :J. G's vocs, J. S's mixin', B. J's style puts behind :We'll be poundin' through the town at the speed of sound :Breaking down all barriers and steppin' onto new ground :It's what we know, it's what we do, come, you'll see :So open up your heart cause it will set you free, yeah (Ends Bentley Jones) :If it won't stop, there will be no future for us :Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free :I know it's a one way track :Tell me now how long this will last :Close my eyes and feel 'em burn :Now I see what I've gotta do :Open your heart, it's gonna be all right! Yeah! :Open your heart! :Yeah! :Open your heart! :Yeah, yeeeahhhh... Connection to Sonic Adventure *''Open your heart'' - Sonic's point of view and referring to many of the events in Sonic Adventure. *''Ancient city blazing ''- the destruction of Knuckles Tribe. *''Danger, water rising/Clamor, sirens wailing/People run for shelter'' - Perfect Chaos flooding Station Square. *''If it won't stop, there will be no future for us''- The threat that Chaos poses and how it must be stopped. *''Its heart's tied down by all the hate, gotta set him free''-Perfect chaos anger of those who killed chao or Super sonic neutralizing perfect chaos rage . *''Close my eyes and feel it burn (Now I see what I gotta do)'' - Sonic using the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds to turn into Super Sonic. *''You and I are same in the way that we have our own styles that we won't change'' - Sonic and Dr. Eggman doing things their own way. *''Yours is filled with evil and mine is not'' - Sonic always being the hero while Eggman is always the villain OR Chaos using the negative energy of the Chaos Emeralds while Sonic uses the positive energy. *''Steel clouds floating in the air'' - the Egg Carrier. *''There is no way I can lose'' - Sonic cannot lose OR Eggman always thinking that he will win *''I don't know what it can be but you drive me crazy'' - Sonic's feelings towards Eggman OR Eggman's frustration at Sonic always winning. *''All your cunning tricks make me sick'' - Eggman always trying to beat Sonic. *''You won't have it your own way'' - Sonic always foiling Dr. Eggman's evil schemes and an enraged Chaos. *''Little children crying'' - the Chao being injured at the Master Emerald shrine. *''Confusion, hopeless anger'' - Chaos' furious reaction to the injury of the Chao. *''Can't hold on much longer (But I will never let go)'' - Sonic's "never give up" attitude. *''I'm not gonna think this way'' - May refer to Gamma freeing himself from obeying Dr. Eggman. *''Nor will I count on others'' - Knuckles being independent and not relying on anyone to help him find the Master Emerald shards. Trivia *In the E3 2009 demo of Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing, part of the guitar solo from "Open Your Heart" was used as the theme for Sonic's All-Star move, Super Sonic.Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing PS3 Gameplay - E3 2009 However, the song was replaced by the Invincibility theme from Sonic Heroes in the final copy. *In Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, a few instrumental parts of this song are used in Dream Figure Skating (the last part of "Sonic's World", where you face Ice Perfect Chaos). *A new version of this song returned in Sonic Generations that played during the battle with Perfect Chaos, a returning boss. The original song is also available as an unlockable song. References Category:Songs by Crush 40